Now You See Him
Now You See Him is a story about the Paw Patrol finding their leader unseen. Summary When Ryder accidentally knocked over a jar of invisible ink, he becomes completely invisible. Now, it's up to the Paw Patrol to get their leader to become visible again by using the proper tools inside each of their Pup Packs. Plot It was a beautiful morning at the Lookout. (Rooster crows) Chase: Megaphone! (barks) Good morning, pups! Rise and shine! Zuma: (yawns) What? Is it morning already? Skye: It is, silly! Zuma: Yeah, right! Rubble: Time for breakfast! Rocky: I'll grab the bowls. Marshall: Uh, hello? Can somebody help me here? I've got my bowl stuck in my head. (All the pups laugh) Rocky: Let me get that for you, Marshall. (barks) Claw! (he reaches for the dog bowl) Easy does it. Almost there, Marshall! Suddenly, the bowl came off Marshall's head and he and Rocky were thrown backwards and landed right into Ryder's hands. Marshall: Good morning, Ryder! Sorry about that! Ryder: It's ok, Marshall. Hey, you pups want to check out what I found today? All: Yeah! (barking and howling) Ryder: All right, then. Let's go! Scene change Ryder: Behold! The one and only super jet black invisible ink! Zuma: Whoa! That's awesome! Chase: Neat! Marshall: Ooh, I want to touch it! Ryder: Sorry, Marshall. When you touch this invisible ink, you will completely vanish in one second. Marshall: All right, then. Rocky: So, how does it work, Ryder? Ryder: Well, first of all, I spread this thing on my watch. Now, watch what happens. (he spread the ink all over his watch. All of a sudden, the watch vanished) Rubble: Wait! Where did it go? Chase: Oh no! It's gone! Skye: Hey, how does it do that? Ryder: It's ok, pups. The watch is still here, only you can't see it. Marshall: Coming through! I brought my pillow with me for this cool experiment. Ryder: Marshall, be careful! There's a banana peel on the floor! Marshall: No problem. I'll just put my pillow in here (trips and falls over a banana peel, his pillow flies out of his mouth and lands on Ryder's hands. Ryder fell backwards and knocks over his jar of ink) Zuma: I can't watch! Skye: Me either! Rocky: This is bad. Really bad! Rubble: Yikes! All the pups cover their eyes with their paws as the ink spill over Ryder A few minutes later Chase: Whoa! What happened? Ryder: It's ok, pups! There's no need to panic! Marshall: Is that, Ryder? Ryder, where are you? Ryder: What do you mean, Marshall? I'm right here. Skye: Where? Ryder: Right here, in front of you guys. Chase: Uh, Ryder. There's something that we wanted to tell you Marshall: Yeah, you're um.... Rocky: Don't tell me.... Rubble: I can see where this is going.... Skye: Oh no! Ryder, you're completely invisible! Zuma: That ink must have totally spilled all over you! Ryder: What? Wait a minute. You pups can't see me? I'm invisible? All pups: Yes! Ryder: This is terrible. How will you pups make me visible again? Chase: Well, we'll think of something. Rubble: But what? Rocky: I know! If we can get Ryder to become visible again, we can spread some paint all over him. Ryder: Good idea, Rocky! Rocky: I'll get the paint can. (barks) Paint can! (his pup pack opens and his paint can comes out. Then Rocky sprays Ryder with it.) Zuma: Are you sure this will work, Rocky? Rocky: Of course! Marshall: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I've got this one too. (barks) Water cannon! (his water cannon comes out and barks to spray. But his aim was slightly off and sprays Rocky instead) Rocky: No! Not again! (shakes himself off) Yuck! I smell like a wet dog! I was trying to make Ryder become visible again with my paint can, but your water cannons got in the way. You should spray him, wherever he is. Ryder: Well, this time, we need another plan. Rubble: Yeah. Like what? Chase: I know! We can go off to town and find some appropriate tools to make Ryder visible again! (presses buttons on the screen) Marshall, I need you to fill up your water cannon with extra water. Marshall: I'm fired up! Chase: Rubble, I need you and your shovel to dig some powder to be put inside a jar. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Nice work, Chase! You take over for me. I guess Adventure Bay isn't ready to see an invisible Paw Patrol leader yet. (Everyone laughs) Chase: Paw Patrol All: Is on a roll (barking and howling) Chase, Marshall and Rubble went down the Lookout slide to reach their vehicles. They barked and started their engines. Chase and Marshall activate their sirens to clear the way. Finally, the pups reached their destination. They went to Mr. Porter's restaurant. Chase: Hi, Mr. Porter! We've got a huge problem. Mr. Porter: Hi, pups! What's up? Marshall: Um, I hate to even say this, but Ryder is in- Mr. Porter: In what, Marshall? Rubble: What Marshall is trying to say is, um, well..... Chase: Don't be surprised, Mr. Porter, but what we're trying to say is that Ryder, our leader can't come in this mission today because, well, he is invisible. Mr. Porter: Whoa! Ryder's invisible? How did that happen? Marshall: I messed up and made Ryder accidentally dropped his invisible ink which ends up covering his whole body. And now he's completely invisible! Mr. Porter: I can't imagine. Hey, I think I might have something that can help. Chase: You do? Mr. Porter: Sure, Chase. Here, take this. It's a name tag with Ryder's name on it. Oh, and here's some powder too. Rubble: (barks) Shovel! (shovels the powder into a little jar) All done! (barks) Shovel away! Mr. Porter: That did the trick, Rubble. Chase: Thanks, Mr. Porter. Well, I guess we'd better get going. Mr. Porter: Me too. I need to spend some quality time with Alex. Chase, Marshall and Rubble: Bye, Mr. Porter! Chase: So, next stop! Katie's Vet Shop! Rubble: All right! Marshall: Right on! And then they were off Back at the Lookout Ryder: Hey, pups! Let's play a game! Skye: What game, Ryder? Ryder: I know! How about tag? Rocky: But, Ryder, it will be hard for us to tag you when you're invisible. Ryder: I know that, Rocky. Now, let's get playing. Skye, you'll be it! Skye: Ok, Ryder! (barks) Ryder and the pups played tag. Skye: Tag, Zuma! You're it! Zuma: Hey, no fair! Skye: Just try and catch me, Zuma! Suddenly, Skye feels someone touching her fur. Skye (laughs) Hey, who did that? Rocky: Wasn't me! Zuma: I didn't do it! Skye: (laughs and barks) Stop it! That tickles! Ryder: (laughs) It's just me, Skye! Skye: Wow! That explains it! It was Ryder tickling me all along! Ryder: Game over, pups. Now why don't you have your own fun and let me figure out how to make myself visible again? Zuma: Sure thing, Ryder! Come on, dudes! Let's go! (All the pups went outside barking and howling) Ryder: You know what? Being invisible is a lot of fun! Hey, I have an idea! I can surprise the pups! I'll think about what will make me visible again later. Rocky and Zuma were playing Jenga. Zuma: Hey, Rocky! A little higher, dude! Rocky: Don't worry, Zuma. I've got it! Suddenly, he felt himself floating in mid air! Rocky: Whoa! How did I get up so high? Zuma, help! Zuma: Rocky, you're flying! Awesome! Rocky: Yeah, it feels strange but I'm really doing it. Now, get back to the game. Almost there. Easy. Careful. Yes! I won! Zuma: You sure did, dude! How did you do that! Rocky: I have no idea. Hey, let's eat! I'm starving. Zuma: All right! I'm hungry when you are, Rocky! (laughs) Rocky and Zuma went off to find some snacks. Ryder: (laughs) I made Rocky won and he thinks he's floating in mid air all by himself! But it was me holding him to the top all along! Skye: (reading a magazine) Hmm, let me see who is on the headline (flips the page with her paw) Oh, look! It's David Lettermutt! Wow, he sure gets along! Suddenly, the pages seems to be flipping by themselves. Skye: Hey, silly magazine! I haven't finish reading that page yet. (the pages keep flipping) Stop! Come on now! Let me read! Suddenly, the page stops at a certain celebrity pup. Skye: Wow! I love this guy! It's Cory Mutteith! He's my favorite celebrity pup! Plus, he was also Ryder's favorite too! Well, I would love to stay and read all day, but now, I must get some beauty sleep before my next flight for a mission. (closes the magazine) Ryder: Yep, Cory Mutteith was the best. I even asked my mom to buy him on a T Shirt! Chase, Marshall and Rubble reached Katie's Vet Shop. Chase, Marshall and Rubble: Hi, Katie! Katie: Hi, Chase! Hi, Marshall! Hi, Rubble! Chase: Katie, we need your help! Katie: Sure anything. Rubble: Well, you see Ryder is, um , well..... Katie: Ryder is what? Marshall: Um, Katie. What we're trying to say is... Chase: Ryder has become invisible! Katie: Well, that was quite a shock. What can I do for you? Marshall: Um, can we have some soapy shampoo with extra bubbles please? Katie: (laughs) Sure. Here you go. Rubble: Thanks, Katie. Well, we'd better be going now. Chase and Marshall: Bye, Katie. Katie: Bye, Chase! Bye, Marshall! Bye, Rubble! See you later. Meanwhile, back at the Lookout Ryder: If only there's something I can do. Chase: (barks) Ryder! We found some soap! Ryder: Great work, Chase. As long as it makes me visible again. Marshall: Sure it will. Want to give it a try? Ryder: Well, ok. Chase: I'll load Marshall's water cannon with the soap. (pours soap into Marshall's water cannon) Ok, ready, Marshall? Marshall: Ready! (barks) Water cannon! (his water cannon comes out) Rubble: I sure hope this works. Just then, Rocky, Zuma and Skye came in. Zuma: So, dudes, how did it go? Rubble: It was all right, I guess. Rocky: Good thing you found something that you could use to make Ryder visible again. Skye: Ok, guys. Let's cross all of our paws. Marshall: (barks for the water cannon to spray) Rocky: Don't get the soap on me, Marshall! Aim it at Ryder, wherever he is. (gets accidentally sprayed again) Nooo! (shakes his body off) Oh no! Wet, wet, wet! Marshall: Sorry, Rocky. Ryder, I'm going to continue spraying you now. Ryder: All right, Marshall! Marshall continues to spray Ryder with his water cannon. Suddenly, a weird thing happened. Ryder: Great job, Marshall! You got me! Did it work? Marshall: Let's just wait and see, Ryder. Hose off. (barks) Marshall's water cannon returns to his Pup Pack. A few seconds later. Skye: Um, Ryder. I'm beginning to see something. Ryder: What, Skye? Skye: Um, look at your hands. They just reappeared. Rubble: Say what? Zuma: Whoa! That was totally shocking! Chase: And look, your feet! They're coming back. Marshall: I guess that soap did the trick. It was a restorer spray. Rocky: Ryder's coming back. Rubble: I can almost see you again! Ryder: You're right! I'm back! All the pups bark and cheer loudly. Marshall: Ryder, we can see you again! Chase: We did it! Zuma: Awesome! Rubble: We got Ryder back to normal! Ryder: You sure did. What a bunch of good pups. Chase: So, Ryder, whenever you're in trouble All: Just yelp for help! Ryder: (laughs) Even if I'm invisible? All: Yes! (laughs) Ryder: Ok, it's treat time! All the pups bark and cheer again. The Outro song begins to play on the background. Zuma: What an adventure. Making Ryder visible again is the best one yet. It's awesome! Skye: At least, we know exactly what to do. Chase: That's right. We work together. Marshall: We sure did. (slips on his dog bowl) Whoa! Chase: Steady, Marshall! Watch out for the black ink! Marshall: Whoa! Oh no! (crashes onto the table and the black ink spilled all over him. Rocky: Marshall, where are you? Rubble: Are you ok? Marshall: I'm ok. Wait a minute! No, I'm not ok! I'm a black phantom! Ryder: It's just ink, Marshall. At least this one's not making you invisible. Marshall: Oh, good to know! Thank goodness! I didn't want to end up like you today! Everyone laughs The end